


Festival

by mochibunny360



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibunny360/pseuds/mochibunny360
Summary: glimbow at a festival
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've posted on here

The squad was walking through the small lantern festival, the dim light of these made the environment tenderly warm and romantic. Everyone enjoyed the happiness that lanterns brought, and the sweet scent of funnel roaming through the air.  
The warm light of those lanterns gave the feeling of being among the stars or at least that’s what Bow thought. Glimmer’s warm laughter caused Bow’s heart to quicken in seconds, he loved her with all his heart, he loved with every part of his soul that annoying, stubborn little queen.

While walking through the festival the group came across a water balloon toss game   
Catra and Glimmer were chosen to play the water balloon game, Catra was terrified she hated the water but she wasn’t going to be beaten one by a little princess, besides she could give that bear to Adora.   
They entered the circle where the water balloon game would be, the least wet person would be the one who would win.   
Catra started throwing the balloons at Glimmer, but she was teleporting very agilely, Glimmer launched his first balloon and crashed into Catra’s face with a grunt. 

Silence befell them Bow and Adora looked at one another   
—shit...here we go again.—  
—Alright sparkles war time— said Catra, wet and irritated.  
—You...horde scum—Glimmer said in a challenging voice  
After that encounter, Glimmer emerged victorious, she stuck her tongue out to Catra. Catra snarled in annoyance, she shook herself wet.   
—You horde scum—the a Queen was annoyed, Catra has soaked her all.  
Adora turned to one of the places where the floating lanterns were made and her eyes lit up.   
— we can go there?—Adora smiled broadly. 

—Ok,but I have to go to the bathroom—said Catra annoyingly. Adora looked at Catra with a raised eyebrow. —I told you to go before we came to the festival—Adora snarled as she dragged her away somewhere. 

Bow and glimmer went over to where the lantern making took place.Making the lanterns was complicated, building the skeleton required a lot of patience which was not a quality that Glimmer possessed, but Bow was more than happy to make that significant lantern.

After all, all the wise old men say if you throw a flashlight at the person you love, they’ll stay together forever.

The two of them were holding the lantern, the warm light shining on their faces. Bow looked at Glimmer’s face with attention, the yellow light illuminated the queen’s small face, her eyes sparkled like fire, her lip looked perfectly shaped and her cheeks red. Bow felt his face start to burn.   
—Glimmer, I could tell you that your face shines brighter than the flashlight... you look beautiful.—Bow’s voice was sweet and captivated Glimmer’s attention, her cheeks burned violently but a small smile was drawn on her face.  
The smile drawn on Glimmer gave Bow permission to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead, they released the lantern gently.   
Glimmer turned to see Bow, she cast a mischievous look, the boy chuckled nervously and that look put him in trouble. Glimmer took Bow’s face tenderly in her hands and gave him a kiss, a kiss with a little desire mixed with need, Glimmer stuck to Bow’s body without letting go. Bow slowly lowered his guard and placed his hands on the girl’s waist.  
She began to circle her neck and play with her tongue, this was a sign for Bow, they had to stop. Glimmer wanted to test Bow, she really wanted to test Bow. But she took it too far as her knee pushed up against Bow’s privates…...  
—Oh shit— Bow thought as Glimmer continued to hold his lips.   
Their temperature went up, Glimmer had her cheeks bright in red, and a flirtatious look. Bow gulped  
The pink-haired girl kept moving her hips, begging.   
Bow kissed her, placed his hands on Glimmer’s hips and smoothly stopped her movements, Bow looked directly into Glimmer’s eyes begging for her forgiveness for not following, Glimmer looked away, now she felt a great deal of shame.   
The boy took Glimmer’s hands between his own and kissed them.   
—Glims, I’m sorry... but not here—  
Glimmer nodded sharply and they teleported back to the fair.

—Glimmer! Bow!—Adora’s voice rang the above-mentioned leaped.   
—Where you were? We were looking for you!— The blonde complained as she hauled them away, Glimmer was a tomato, and Bow could only laugh nervously.   
—We were making a floating lantern.— Bow explained but it seemed more like a question than an answer.  
—Hmmm—Catra murmured, and looked directly at Glimmer   
—Sparkles you look very agitated, what happened?—The mocking voice of Catra genre that Glimmer gave a shout of annoyance.   
—Shut up—The queen rolled her eyes   
Catra quickly approached Glimmer and whispered in his ear   
—looks like they had a little hot fun—Glimmer opened her eyes like plates and reacted by hitting Catra on the arm but Catra moved faster by dodging her   
—Hot head!—screamed Catra running from an angry Glimmer 

Bow had his cheeks on fire, and Adora was confused.

They all go back to the Brightmoon Castle. It was already past midnight. Glimmer goes back to her room alone. She was embarrassed, ashamed, terrified about what Bow probably thought about her. After all she didn’t want to ruin things with Bow.  
Bow knocked on the door and came in, Glimmer was the first to speak.  
—Bow I’m so sorry—the Queen confessed as she sat at the edge of the armchair arranged in the room. Bow nodded and saw her fondly, he loved her with all his heart and couldn’t be mad at her, he wanted to be with her but not in a public place.   
Bow sat next to her and looked at her with much love, Glimmer’s heart was about to burst at any moment.   
—Glimmer don’t apologize, I love you, but we weren’t going to be in that situation at a fair—Bow gave a little laugh, Glimmer felt a little ashamed   
—Just wait a while, okay?—Bow took her face from the queen and placed a nice kiss on her forehead.  
Glimmer lowered her eyes, and intertwined her fingers with his.   
—Bow, I... I really love you too, excuse me for starts.—She tilted his head and placed it on his partner’s shoulder.   
—I love you, Bow.—  
—And I love u too, Glims—  
—But... why don’t we go a little further?—The queen asked in a low voice and in a grim tone, she felt that maybe he didn’t love her at all or maybe she wasn’t enough for Bow.   
The boy glanced at her sideways, sighed and held his girlfriend’s face in his hands.   
—Glimmer, I love you with all my heart and soul, you are the entire universe to me.— Bow’s cheeks blushed slightly but smiled confidently at her.   
—And I don’t want to do something that would upset you or make you uncomfortable, this is a very big step between the two of us and I want it to be totally special— the look of both of them was connected and their surroundings seemed not to exist, just the two of them in their little universe of love. Glimmer was beginning to feel so much security and comfort as she saw the small flashes in Bow’s eyes.   
They smiled and Bow placed a tender kiss on the girl’s forehead.   
—I think I could wait.— the girl chuckled quietly.


End file.
